


enough to make me well

by skazka



Category: Whiplash (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Destructive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for Comorbidities' prompt on Tumblr and Stars' "Take Me To The Riot": <i>saturday nights in neon lights, sunday in the cell</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	enough to make me well

**Author's Note:**

> (Written way back in May of '15 -- for [this prompt](https://harkerling.tumblr.com/post/119689183490/i-should-pick-something-else-because-i-know-we), since apparently I'm uploading all my askbox drabbles in one long go, mother forgive me)

He’s too fucking old to wade through the staggering variety of gatherings for young people in New York to drag Neiman out of there by the collar. It’d be a public service to anyone who has to interact with him in the next few days. Who’s he trying to kid, anyway? Neiman doesn’t have friends, he doesn’t enjoy public gatherings or dance music, he’s like a little aquarium animal darting out of its shell long enough to buy speed. 

Fletcher will pick him up from the station, shame-faced in the same clothes as the night before. He’ll recover him eventually.


End file.
